Forum:Church of St. Christopher
For fifty years the Church of St. Christopher has been a blight upon the landscape, spewing forth undead creatures into the wilds each night. The Reverend Mother of the Temple of Yoma in Willowdale offers magical blessings and items of the church to any who can find the source of corruption, and purge it. As of now, all of the devils, undead and other dangers of the church have been pacified, and the church is peaceful once again. The Reverend Mother rewarded those who cleansed the site, but the mysterious Abbot's Room still remains sealed... References The following are fragments of a journal left by Brother Harold. First Journal Fragment Following the death of the Revered Old Abbot, May the Angels Guide Him, word was sent for a suitable replacement. The church responded quickly, and a new Abbot is due to arrive in a tenday from the Abbey in Fargoon. The brothers here are not familiar with this Abbey, but we will welcome our New Abbot with a fine feast. More importantly, the New Abbot is said to be bringing a holy artefact of St. Christopher himself. This is most perplexing considering St. Christopher’s body was said to have been raised into the heavens, leaving behind no earthly remains, but our New Abbot claims such a holy artefact will draw in pilgrims for leagues. While the attraction of pilgrims is the duty of any church, it is hoped that this is not the foremost concern of our New Abbot. Brother Harold Second Journal Fragment This New Abbot is unlike any priest of St. Christopher I have ever encountered. He seems ignorant of even the most basic holy rites, such as the Battle Hymn, but his knowledge of languages and magic is unrivalled. During his first month, he has delegated most of his holy duties to journeyman priests and spends his days reading our tomes. He seeks to develop the old catacombs and dig into a cave system beneath the church. His reasoning, extra cellar space and future catacombs, is confusing to us; the old Abbot closed the catacombs and began the practice of outdoor burials so the dead would rest easy. Brother Harold Third Journal Fragment Five more pilgrims have vanished and the New Abbot refuses to send out searchers! Brother Maxi was bit by a flying creature in the caves and has been confined to his room. The Abbot claims it was a cave bat, but I know of no bats that are shaped like a skull. Furthermore, the Old Abbot’s room has been sealed and the New Abbot is unable to open it. The Old Abbot warded the room to seal it in the event he died while defending the church, and could only be broken when the danger had passed. Sister Tamoko was in the room when it sealed, but we cannot determine where she is now, as the room itself contained many travelling magics – she could be halfway across the world, but the Abbot cares not, he locks himself away with the artefact. This finger bone worries me. It is not the bone of a man. Brother Harold Fourth Journal Fragment The ‘Abbot’ is some form of demon, or perhaps possessed by a demon. This artefact must be the key. I am alone; Brother Ignatius sealed himself in the rectory and barred the door. He witnessed Brother Maxi’s transformation and is lost to us. The church burns above me, and my only hope lies in destroying the artefact in the tunnels below. My faith is my shield but it has been days since the monsters bit me and my blood grows thin. This will be my last entry. If my body is found, please deliver my ring to my sister Corinna. She lives in Willowdale, near a large mill. If I fail, this holy place will become a blight upon the land that will only grow in power as the seasons turn. Brother Harold